Such a circuit arrangement is known from published Netherlands Patent Application 8901224. The circuit arrangement described therein is particularly suitable for operating high-pressure discharge lamp, referred to as lamp hereinafter. The current through the lamp is low-frequency commutated during stationary lamp operation. The lamp as a result has a luminous efficacy which is substantially equal to the luminous efficacy obtained when the lamp is operated with a direct current, while overheating of the electrodes in the lamp is avoided. The inductive element L serves as a short-circuit protection: if there is a short-circuit in the commutator, the inductive element L limits the current supplied by the DC voltage source. The unidirectional element in branch B renders it possible for electromagnetic energy stored in the inductive element L during a short-circuit to be dissipated in branch B. A disadvantage of the known circuit arrangement is that the current flowing from the DC voltage source through the lamp immediately after lamp ignition is comparatively weak. This comparatively weak current is a result of the face that the unidirectional element is so connected that it cannot conduct part of the lamp current. The full lamp current flows through the inductive element, so that the speed with which the lamp current rises immediately after lamp ignition is limited. This limited current through the lamp immediately after lamp ignition causes a bad take-over, or possibly even lamp extinction. Take-over is here understood to mean the phase in lamp operation between lamp ignition and the moment a stable discharge between the electrodes is achieved.